Star Trek: Searching For Spock and Dr McCoy
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: When an ion storm cloud messes with the transporter, Spock and Dr. McCoy are sent off to another planet. The two of them find themselves taking care of a little girl who's attached to Dr. McCoy, and Captain Kirk is forced to work with Commander Syriin, of the Romulan colony. (Before Julia's birth, if you chose).


**Chapter 1:**

Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer, Mr. Spock, a Vulcan, were walking towards Sickbay to visit with their dear friend, Dr. Leonard H. McCoy. They entered to find Dr. McCoy standing at his desk going through a clipboard with medical notes and inventory he was reading through. He was wearing a white lab coat, but he was wearing his Starfleet uniform underneath.

"Bones, what you up to, there?" Captain Kirk cried, friendly.

Dr. McCoy looked up and smiled and put a hand on his swollen belly; he was still recovering from a life threatening illness he had not too long ago: _streptoccostamagmi_.

"Oh, just usual doctor stuff, Jim, is all." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Captain Kirk answered.

"Well, of course I am; I've gotten a lot of my work done, my patients are getting healthier everyday, and I've been sleeping well for the past few months."

"Sounds like you got it going for you, Bones."

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"I suppose so, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

"Doctor, if you don't mind me asking, what is it in fact that you're so intently working on?" Spock questioned.

"Just some paperwork, Mr. Spock; nothing too fancy." Dr. McCoy answered.

As Captain Kirk was about to say something, Scotty came in.

"Scotty, what can I do for you?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Sir, we've arrived at Kaliga V," Scotty answered.

"Thank you, Scotty; Spock…McCoy," Captain Kirk stated.

Spock and Dr. McCoy walked off following Captain Kirk to the transporter room. Spock and Dr. McCoy were transporting down to Kaliga V to negotiate with government officials based off of science and medical business. Captain Kirk would later beam down, when the negotiating was over, along with a search party to discover the planet.

"Ready, lads," Scotty cried.

"Ready when you are, Mr. Scott." Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

Captain Kirk smiled, seeing that his dear friend was feeling better and being himself, again. After getting the medicine to cure his disease, Dr. McCoy spent many days and weeks in bed recovering, exhausted from treatments and medicines. He was insanely weak, but eventually got back to the habit of things and was now back to his normal self.

Scotty nodded and was about to teleport the two men down, when they suddenly just vanished.

Captain Kirk and Scotty gaped at what they just saw.

"Captain, where'd they go," Scotty questioned.

"I don't know, Scotty; you know just as much as I do." Captain Kirk answered.

The communicator on the wall went off, and Captain Kirk hurried to it.

"This is the Captain speaking," Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain, there's an ion storm cloud surrounding the ship…tell Scotty to not let anyone use the teleporter. They could end up on a completely different planet." Sulu answered, from the Bridge.

"Mr. Sulu…I think you're a little too late with that warning." Captain Kirk answered, and looked back at the teleporter; Spock and Dr. McCoy were out in space…and Captain Kirk had no idea where!

**Chapter 2:**

Captain Kirk and Scotty went to the Bridge, and Scotty immediately took over Spock's station.

"Scotty, what's the current situation look like, right now?" Captain Kirk questioned, sitting in his chair.

"There's a ion storm cloud surrounding the ship, sir." Scotty answered.

"Can we fly out of it, Mr. Sulu?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I can try, Captain," Sulu answered.

Sulu and Chekov used Warp 4 to get out of the storm, and they were successful.

"Whew," Sulu cried.

"That was a close one, Captain," Chekov added.

"Yeah, now we need to find Spock and Dr. McCoy." Captain Kirk stated.

"Where could've they gone?" Scotty cried.

"I don't know, Scotty…but I intend on finding them."

"How do you plan on doing that, sir?"

"Scotty, do you know how to work Mr. Spock's equipment?"

"I should sure hope so, Captain."

"I want you to do a scan of everything within this area of space and locate any near by planets that the ion storm cloud could've taken them."

"You think they're on another planet?"

"Well, they certainly on Kaliga V, otherwise we'd able to communicate with them, wouldn't we, Scotty."

"Aye, Captain,"

"Come on, men; we have two missing crewmen to find, and I won't stop searching, until I find them!"

**Chapter 3:**

Spock and Dr. McCoy were on some sort of planet; it looked like an old town from earth back in the early 1950s'. Dr. McCoy gaped around his surroundings, while Spock fumbled with his tricorder.

"Fascinating," Spock spoke.

"_Fascinating_…are you out of your Vulcan mind, Mr. Spock?! We don't even know where we are!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed.

"No, Doctor, but wherever we are, we are indeed here, so we must embrace it, logically."

"This is ridiculous; I'm calling Jim,"

Dr. McCoy grabbed out his communicator to talk to Captain Kirk.

"Jim…Jim, Jim; it's me, McCoy, can you hear me, Jim?" Dr. McCoy cried.

Nothing but fuzz and rattling came through his communicator.

"Damn it," Dr. McCoy muttered. He slammed his communicator and put it back in his pocket, and walked back to Spock, who continued to scan the area.

"Oxygen, Nitrogen, sunshine, water, stable ground…perfectly capable of homing human life-form, Doctor." Spock answered.

"But where is it _are _we, Mr. Spock; can you answer _that _for me?" Dr. McCoy snarled.

"Not until I have better equipment, Doctor."

Dr. McCoy moaned.

Him and Spock continued walking and noticed there were hardly any people walking around the town they were in.

"Mr. Spock, where are the people?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"In their houses, logically," Spock answered.

"It's too quiet, Mr. Spock; something's not right here."

"It could simply just be a simple little town."

"There's always people walking around a town, for God's sake, at least a few cars driving by here and there. I can't even hear a bird chirping, Mr. Spock."

Spock cocked his head to the side, and the two of them continued walking, when they started to hear a faint cry coming from inside a house. Dr. McCoy ran to it and put his ear against the door, wondering what it was that the two of them were hearing. Dr. McCoy grabbed the door knob, and the house was unlocked. Spock and Dr. McCoy both walked in and saw that it looked like an average house…except everything had seemed to be destroyed on the inside by a massive fire.

"Spock…look at this place," Dr. McCoy cried, in astonishment.

Spock glanced his eyes around and nodded.

"Indeed, this house must have suffered from a severe fire." Spock answered.

"Probably no one survived this fire," Dr. McCoy answered.

Again, the two men heard the crying, and it was a little louder than before. The two of them were sure it was coming from inside the house. It sounded like a little kid crying. Dr. McCoy and Spock looked around, wondering where it was the crying was coming from. Spock walked over near the burned staircase, and it was louder. Spock opened the door underneath and here was a little girl sobbing.

**Chapter 4:**

She couldn't had been more than four years old, and had light brown hair. The little girl looked up at Spock with wet, blue eyes and gasped. Spock raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Fascinating," Spock stated.

The little girl continued to cry, frightened by Spock. Dr. McCoy walked over and stood next to Spock.

"Mr. Spock, stop that; you're frightening the poor little thing." Dr. McCoy snapped.

"She seems to show irrational behavior, Doctor." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy glared at Spock then knelt down to the little girl, who continued to sob. Dr. McCoy slowly reached out his hand and wiped the little girl's cheeks dry from crying, and hushed her at the same time.

"Sshhhhhhh; sshhhhhhhh; it's alright…you're alright, there." Dr. McCoy softly spoke, with a smile.

The little girl looked at Dr. McCoy and wailed; she was frightened by all the strangers.

"Sshhhhhhh; you're okay, everything's gonna be okay…I promise." Dr. McCoy spoke softly.

"Daddy, Mommy," The little girl sobbed.

"Aw," Dr. McCoy answered, frowning; her mom and dad had must have died in the fire that took their home. He continued wiping the little girl's tears away, and tried to desperately calm her down. "You're alright…sshhhhhhh…you're okay…everything's gonna be alright, honey."

The little girl began to stop crying as much and looked at Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi, there," Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

The little girl sniffled and wept a little, being shy and scared of the two men standing before her.

"It's alright…you're safe, now," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Who are you," She sobbed.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy of the USS Enterprise, and this is Mr. Spock, a Vulcan." Dr. McCoy answered.

"What's a Vulcan,"

"It's him,"

"He has pointy ears,"

Dr. McCoy chuckled, softly.

"He _does_, doesn't he," Dr. McCoy answered.

The little girl slowly approached closer to Dr. McCoy, beginning to trust him. Dr. McCoy smiled and softly waved his hand to signal her to keep coming. The little girl finally got to Dr. McCoy and sat in front of him for a little while, before she stuck out her arms. Dr. McCoy smiled and leaned over and hugged the little girl. She latched onto him and began crying, again.

"Sshhhhhhh; I got you, I got you…I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Dr. McCoy answered. The little girl nodded, trusting Dr. McCoy. "What's your name, darling?"

"Alya," Alya answered, softly.

"Alya…that's a very pretty name." Dr. McCoy answered.

Alya smiled small and held onto Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy smiled and picked up Alya in his arms, and Spock and Dr. McCoy continued walking.

**Chapter 5:**

Captain Kirk sat still in his chair, as Sulu and Chekov continued scanning planets of where Spock and Dr. McCoy could've gone off to. So far, they weren't having much of any luck.

"Captain…what happens if we can't…" Scotty was cut off.

"I don't wanna think about that factor, yet, Scotty. We'll find Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy." Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain…there are over millions of galaxies out here; we can't possibly search them all! It'll take a lifetime!"

"Scotty, I can't give up on them,"

"I'm not saying to, I'm just saying we can't do this forever, Captain."

Captain Kirk slouched and sighed.

"Spock…Bones…where have you two gone off to?" Captain Kirk moaned.

"Captain, the leader of the Romulans wishes to speak to you." Lieutenant Murphy said, covering communications.

"Uh…put him through Line 3, Lieutenant." Captain Kirk sighed; the last thing he needed was another confrontation with Syriin. Him and Captain Kirk couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other, let alone talk to one another.

Syriin came up on the screen and looked more than furious.

"What is it, Commander Syriin; I don't have time for dilly dallying." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Captain, I am outraged; what have you done with my supply of phosphoric acid?! I need it in order for my ship to run!" Syriin growled.

Captain Kirk raised an eyebrow, highly similar to Spock's typical eyebrow raise.

"Commander, I should hope it's in your ship…now, why are you bothering me; I have two crewmen missing." Captain Kirk snapped.

"Captain Kirk, I want my phosphoric acid; I know you have it!" Syriin exclaimed.

"Why would the Enterprise have phosphoric acid?!"

"I don't know; to destroy to Romulan colony; what's next, the Klingons?!"

"Now listen here, Syriin, I don't have your darn phosphoric acid, my first officer and chief medical officer are missing, and the only thing that concerns me right now is finding them and having them return to my ship!"

"So…wait…you really _don't _have my phosphoric acid?"

"No,"

"So, where's my phosphoric acid?"

"Wait…Commander Syriin, did you happen to fly into an ion storm cloud?"

"Oh, God, yes…why,"

"Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy went missing shortly after our ship entered the storm cloud. Could perhaps the same have happened to your source of fueling?"

"Oh, God…my phosphoric acid is somewhere out in the middle of space!"

"Commander, since I'm looking for my crewmen, and your looking for your phosphoric acid, and we both lost them due to an ion storm cloud, why don't you beam aboard onto my ship. Odds are, wherever Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are, your phosphoric acid there's with them."

"I'll be on momentarily, Captain,"

Syriin ended the call, and Captain Kirk groaned.

"Could this get any worse?" Captain Kirk moaned.

Just then, the ship was being attacked by Romulan ships.

"I should've kept my mouth shut," Captain Kirk moaned.

**Chapter 6:**

Spock and Dr. McCoy continued to walk around the town with little Alya holding onto Dr. McCoy's hand. She felt safe with Dr. McCoy and didn't want him gone from her side for even a second.

"Mr. Spock, any new information on the planet, yet?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"According to my tricorder, we're on a planet known as Karina VII." Spock answered.

"That's four light years from the Enterprise is, now."

"I know that, Doctor,"

"How do you expect Jim to find us, Mr. Spock?"

"Our Captain is logically tactful and intelligent, therefore, he'll be able to figure something out to find us." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed and looked down at Alya. Alya looked up at Dr. McCoy, curiosity and innocence in her little eyes. Dr. McCoy couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"Who's Jim," Alya asked.

"Jim's my friend," Dr. McCoy answered.

"What's a Captain,"

"A leader of a ship; that's what Jim is, and I hope he can find us."

"He wouldn't leave his friends out in nowhere…right?"

"Alya, I wish it were that easy,"

Dr. McCoy picked up Alya in his arms and turned back to Spock.

Spock nodded.

"She seems to like you, Doctor," Spock answered.

"Well, I like her, too; I love children, Mr. Spock." Dr. McCoy answered.

Alya giggled, when Dr. McCoy began bouncing her gently and smiling at her.

The two men continued walking, when they saw a man walk out of a store; he seemed disoriented and distraught. Spock and Dr. McCoy approached him, with Alya laying her head on Dr. McCoy's shoulder. Dr. McCoy held her close to him, while Spock conversed with the man.

"Excuse me, sir, we were wondering where a nearby radio station is." Spock spoke.

The man turned around; his eyes were blood shot red and skin that was white as paper. He had severe black circles around his eyes, and trembled whenever he tried to walk or move.

"Are you my mother," He asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock stated.

"Sir, can you give us directions, please? Where is everybody in this town?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Oh, I love that song; I heard it back in…oh, 1976." The man answered.

Dr. McCoy gaped at the man; did he have a hearing problem or was he seriously so mentally unstable, he couldn't comprehend any question someone asked him. Dr. McCoy put Alya down, and she grabbed his hand, while he got out his scanner attached to his tricorder and began to scan the man. He looked down at his results then up at Spock.

"This man is suffering from schizophrenia, Mr. Spock." Dr. McCoy stated.

"Interesting," Spock answered.

"What's schezo, schizo, schezophia?" Alya asked, stuttering with such a big word.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Schizophrenia is a illness that affects the brain; it makes people act a little silly." Dr. McCoy stated.

"Oh," Alya answered.

"Mr. Spock, this man needs medical attention; he could wind up hurting himself or someone else." Dr. McCoy stated.

"Doctor, it's logical that we figure out where the rest of the civilization is, then worry about treating the sick and poor." Spock stated.

Dr. McCoy looked down at Alya, when he felt her pulling his sleeve. Alya held her arms up, wanting to be picked up. Dr. McCoy smiled and picked up Alya in his arms.

"Lead the way, Mr. Spock," Dr. McCoy stated.

Spock nodded and the three of them continued walking.

**Chapter 7:**

Spock and Dr. McCoy stopped in stayed in an abandoned house for the night. It was a one story house, and they just slept on mattresses and sheets that were laid out on the floor. Dr. McCoy was writing stuff down in his medical journal of his events of the day, while Alya sat next to him on her mattress coloring pictures with the crayons and paper that Dr. McCoy had found for her to keep her busy. Spock was fumbling with his tricorder and communicator, trying to figure out how to get into contact with the ship.

Dr. McCoy looked up from writing and looked at Spock.

"What are you doing, Mr. Spock?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Trying to get a signal to notify the ship where we are with either one of these devices." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded, then the two men heard rustling outside the house. Spock and Dr. McCoy stared out the window then at each other.

"Should we go out and check what it is?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"One of us should stay with the child." Spock answered.

"Alright, I'll be back; watch Alya," Dr. McCoy stated.

Dr. McCoy walked quietly out the door, but looked back at Alya quick. She was simply coloring and enjoying herself. Dr. McCoy turned to Spock, and he nodded.

"Don't worry, Doctor; I'll care for her, logically," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded then closed the door to check what was going on outside.

Alya looked up and noticed Dr. McCoy was gone.

"McCoy," Alya asked.

He didn't answer.

"McCoy," She asked, again.

No answer.

"McCoy," Alya sobbed.

Spock walked over to Alya and tried to calm her.

"Alya," Spock spoke.

"I want McCoy," Alya answered.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You know McCoy will be back shortly." Spock answered.

"McCoy, I want McCoy," Alya sobbed.

**Chapter 8:**

Dr. McCoy looked around the house, using his scanner to scan the anatomy of what the creature could possibly be. He wasn't receiving anything in his normal scanning reading; he'd never came across whatever this thing was before.

"What is it," Dr. McCoy grumbled.

He continued walking around, when he felt something bite his leg. Dr. McCoy screamed and fell to the ground. He turned to see what it was, and it was the weirdest looking dog he'd ever seen. It was snarling and foaming at the mouth. Dr. McCoy instantly knew this was a rabid dog; he violently shook it off his leg, and moaned. He looked down to see how bad the wound was. He couldn't see in the dark, but it looked like there was a lot of blood.

He struggled to get back to his feet, but managed, and he limped back into the house, where Spock was having no luck with little Alya.

"I want McCoy," Alya sobbed.

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Interesting," Spock stated.

Dr. McCoy opened the door and leaned against it, suffering searing pain. He shuddered, having his leg feel like it was being engulfed in flames.

"McCoy," Alya cried.

"Spock, keep her there," Dr. McCoy stated.

Spock hurried to Dr. McCoy's side, with Alya watching from where she was.

"What happened, Doctor," Spock questioned, as he helped Dr. McCoy over to the couch to sit down.

"A dog bit my leg…a rabid dog," Dr. McCoy stated.

Spock took Dr. McCoy's tricorder and scanned his wound on his left leg. He was bleeding a lot, and his pants were ripped to shreds at the bottom left. Spock nodded, when he received his readings.

"The virus is inside you, Doctor." Spock stated.

Dr. McCoy gave labored breaths, fighting pain, with his hands on his belly.

"If I were back on the ship, I could treat this wound and the virus easily…but not here." Dr. McCoy stated.

"Which means what, Doctor?" Spock questioned.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"It means I'm gonna get sick and die from rabies." Dr. McCoy answered.

"What's rabies," Alya questioned, sitting next to Dr. McCoy on his right.

"It's an illness that slowly affects your brain and the rest of your body…it's deadly if left untreated." Dr. McCoy answered, still trying to fight pain; he was sweating.

"No…no…McCoy, you can't die!" Alya sobbed.

Dr. McCoy ran his fingers in Alya's hair and smiled at her.

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna die until I know you're somewhere safe and loved." Dr. McCoy answered, kindly.

Alya hugged Dr. McCoy, as if as she had heard that before.

"Mr. Spock…help him, please!" Alya wailed.

Spock looked at Dr. McCoy, and Dr. McCoy looked back at Spock.

"Alya…is there a hospital nearby here," Dr. McCoy asked.

Alya nodded, burying her face into Dr. McCoy's soft belly.

"Where, honey; I need to treat this quickly." Dr. McCoy begged.

"Down there," Alya answered.

"Down where," Spock asked.

"In the city; it's not far from here." Alya answered.

Spock nodded and picked up Dr. McCoy in his arms, knowing he could hardly walk without wanting to die. Alya stood next to Spock, watching Dr. McCoy intently. The three of them walked off to the hospital to see if they could find a cure for the virus now living inside Dr. McCoy's body.

**Chapter 9:**

Captain Kirk and Scotty had been searching for Spock and Dr. McCoy for 12 hours straight, now, and still no sign of them. The Enterprise had entered the next galaxy, since none of the planets in the galaxy they were in had any planets holding either one of them.

"Scotty, put a tracking search on Spock and Dr. McCoy's communicators." Captain Kirk cried, with Syriin standing by his side.

Scotty flicked on a few switches and then a beep began to ring throughout the entire Bridge.

"It could be a while before we find out anything, Captain." Scotty stated.

"Mr. Sulu…how's the scan search of the planets in this galaxy?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Alright; nothing so far, yet, Captain." Sulu answered.

"Keep looking," Captain Kirk ordered.

Syriin glared at Sulu.

"Hurry up; I need that phosphoric acid, if my ship plans on going anywhere!" Syriin snarled.

Sulu and Chekov took in huge breaths of air and let them out slowly, so they wouldn't lose it with the Romulan Commander. They had put up with this for about nine hours straight, now.

"Captain, how long do you think it'll take till this ship of your's finds my phosphoric acid?" Syriin asked.

"As long as it takes to find Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy." Captain Kirk answered.

"We could be looking for centuries,"

"I'm not giving up on finding them, yet, Syriin. There's still hope in me that they're out there, somewhere…wherever somewhere is."

**Chapter 10:**

Dr. McCoy lay on a hospital bed, as Spock fumbled with a bunch of medicines and vaccines. Alya sat next to Dr. McCoy and ran her fingers in his hair, like he did with her. Dr. McCoy smiled at her, knowing how sweet she was.

Dr. McCoy was in a white hospital gown with tiny navy blue diamonds on it, and covered up with hospital blankets. Spock put an IV in Dr. McCoy, until he could figure out what else to do.

"McCoy…are you gonna be okay?" Alya whimpered.

"Of course I'm gonna be okay." Dr. McCoy said, with a smile.

Alya hugged her little arms around Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy smiled and hugged her back, and chuckled.

"You're a sweet girl, you know that?" Dr. McCoy spoke.

Alya giggled, childishly.

"Doctor, what do you know about rabies?" Spock questioned.

"I'd say you could kill it with soap and water, but it's so far in my system already, it probably won't work, now." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Anything else," Spock questioned.

Dr. McCoy thought for a while, as he ran his fingers through Alya's hair, making her smile.

"Nothing's coming to me…I wish I had my medical book with me; I'd be able to tell you more, then." Dr. McCoy spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to extract some _lyssavirus _cells from you and manipulate them, until I can find which one kills them off." Spock answered.

"Fair enough," Dr. McCoy answered.

Spock came over with a syringe to take some of Dr. McCoy's blood. Alya started to whimper, not wanting to see Spock hurt Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy looked down at her and smiled, then rubbed her head, gently.

"It's okay; Mr. Spock's gonna see if he can help me get better." Dr. McCoy answered.

Alya smiled, then Dr. McCoy held her close to him.

Spock took some blood from Dr. McCoy then put a few drops on several slides to put underneath a microscope to study and investigate how to cure rabies.

Dr. McCoy looked and smiled at Alya. He started to tickle her and play games with her. Alya smiled and giggled, and Dr. McCoy did, too.

**Chapter 11:**

Another hour had gone by, and still no sign of Spock or Dr. McCoy; Captain Kirk was beginning to grow worried. While Captain Kirk continued to hide his building anxiety, Syriin continued to moan about not knowing where his phosphoric acid was.

"My ship's probably crashing down into some planet's atmosphere by now; it's pointless to go on." Syriin moaned.

"I'm gonna shoot your ship down myself, if I hear one more…" Scotty was cut off by Captain Kirk.

"Scotty, man your station; Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy's lives depend on it!" Captain Kirk snarled.

Scotty growled at Syriin then went back and looked into Spock's radars and screens. Suddenly, Scotty spotted something and gasped.

"Captain," Scotty cried.

"Scotty, what is it," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy; I've got a locked location on where they are!"

"Where,"

"There in the 3rd galaxy from here,"

"But that's almost four light years away!"

"I know, Captain, but that's where they are."

"Mr. Sulu, go to Warp 6; Scotty, what planet are they on?"

"It doesn't give specifics, Captain, just what galaxy they're in."

"It's better than nothing,"

Captain Kirk ordered Sulu and Chekov to hurry to Warp 6, and were off to the third galaxy to find Spock and Dr. McCoy.

**Chapter 12:**

Spock had washed and sewn Dr. McCoy's pants, and now Dr. McCoy was back in his Starfleet uniform. He was sitting in a chair near his nightstand in the hospital. Alya was sitting at the bottom of his feet, drawing him a 'Get Well' picture, as Spock continued scanning his second slide of Dr. McCoy's blood samples.

"McCoy," Alya cried.

Dr. McCoy looked down from writing in his medical journal, and smiled. Alya had finished his picture and handed it to him. Dr. McCoy pat Alya's little head and gave her a great, big smile.

"Thank you, Alya; I love it," Dr. McCoy spoke, kindly.

Alya smiled and went back to coloring some more pictures, and Dr. McCoy went back to his medical journal entry. He suddenly developed what felt to him like a sudden case of the flu. Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor, you seem a little ill," Spock spoke.

"I just have a little headache is all…my muscles ache a little, too, but I'll be fine. Just hand me the pain killers in my tricorder's storage compartment." Dr. McCoy answered.

Spock rose from his spot and handed Dr. McCoy the pain killers he needed to feel better. Within about ten minutes, Dr. McCoy felt a little better and went back to writing in his journal. Spock looked back up and noticed something strange about Dr. McCoy; his eye pupils were dilated and seemed to not be able to find a comfortable position to sit in. He eventually stopped writing in his medical journal and put it on his nightstand, then rose from his chair and began walking around the hospital room.

"Doctor, you seem to be a little fidgety, at the moment." Spock stated.

"I'm fine, Mr. Spock; I'm just sick of sitting and laying…I need to get up and walk…I'm gonna go for a walk down the hall; I'll be back." Dr. McCoy stated. He left the hospital room and started on his walk. Spock raised his eyebrow then went back to studying the slides of Dr. McCoy's blood.

Dr. McCoy came back about an hour later, and was staggering somewhat. He seemed to walk as if he were drunk, but Spock knew that wasn't the case. Dr. McCoy hadn't felt like eating or drinking anything recently. Dr. McCoy held onto the desk where Spock and looked at him. Spock looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Doctor…you seem a little distraught," Spock stated.

Dr. McCoy's skin had gotten a little pale, and his eyes were blood shot red.

"I'm fine, Mr. Spock," Dr. McCoy grumbled.

He walked over to his bed and lay down in it. He felt like his legs were about to buckle at any moment, otherwise. Alya was sitting near Spock, playing with a stethoscope he had found for her to play with.

Spock looked down at Alya to check and see if she were alright, then at Dr. McCoy. He knew the disease was infecting Dr. McCoy more and more as the hours went by. Spock knew he had to find a cure for the rabies virus infecting him…and he needed to find it, soon!

**Chapter 13:**

The USS Enterprise had arrived to the galaxy Spock and Dr. McCoy were located at the next day. Captain Kirk was set on finding Spock and Dr. McCoy, dead or alive. Scotty was working on locating which planet Spock and Dr. McCoy were on, while Sulu and Chekov did a scan search on the current planet they were in orbit with, Dilithium II. So far, they weren't having much luck with the planet.

"Scotty, have you found a location, yet?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"There signal's strong, Captain, but I can't get a locked point on which planet they're actually on." Scotty cried.

"Keep trying, Scotty; if anyone can find Spock and McCoy, it's you."

"Aye, Captain,"

"Oh, this is ridiculous; what if we find the planet they're on, and it's nothing but their communicators?!" Syriin moaned.

"We'll worry about that, when we cross that bridge, Commander." Captain Kirk answered.

"You're going on some wild goose chase and might end up finding nothing."

"Those two men are my friends, Commander. Even if they're dead, I want bodies rather than no bodies at all! I won't leave them out there on some strange planet."

Syriin grumbled under his breath.

"Well, hurry up; I need my phosphoric acid for my ship!" Syriin exclaimed.

"We've got more things to worry about than your stupid phosphoric acid!" Scotty shouted.

"Are you arguing with me, Lieutenant?!"

"I'm not a Lieutenant; I'm a Chief Engineering Officer, you hobgoblin!"

"Men, enough; we're not gonna find either the phosphoric _or _Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy, if you two just stand here and bicker the entire time!" Captain Kirk snapped.

Syriin and Scotty glared at each other, then went back to their posts.

"Leprechaun," Syriin muttered.

"Hobgoblin," Scotty snarled, softly.

"They're not on this planet, Captain," Chekov stated.

"Go to the next planet, then." Captain Kirk ordered.

Sulu and Chekov nodded and continued on to the next planet: Hydrochlorol III.

**Chapter 14:**

Spock came in with Alya with dinner for Dr. McCoy to find him snarling and growling, like a dog, sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Doctor," Spock stated.

Dr. McCoy growled and snarled.

Spock put Dr. McCoy's food on his table. Dr. McCoy looked at it, and growled more.

"McCoy…are you okay," Alya questioned, worried.

Dr. McCoy growled, snarled, and hissed; Alya backed away from Dr. McCoy, scared not knowing what was going on with what used to be her sweet, old, country doctor. Dr. McCoy growled a little more, then Spock took his equipment and Alya with him out to the waiting room.

Spock heard sniffling beneath him; he looked down and saw Alya sobbing.

"What's wrong with McCoy," Alya sobbed.

"He's sick, Alya," Spock answered.

"Make him better; McCoy said Vulcans were the smartest living people out there!" Alya wept.

"I'm trying, little one,"

Alya continued sobbing and buried her face into Spock's legs. Spock reached down and awkwardly patted Alya's shoulder, not knowing what to do, other than wanting her to stop crying. The two of them continued walking along to the waiting room, so Spock could find a cure for Dr. McCoy.

Spock and little Alya reached the waiting room, and Spock sat down at a desk and looked into the microscope, working on Dr. McCoy's third slide of blood sampling. Spock felt a tug on his sleeve; he turned around and saw Alya, still weeping a little.

"Make McCoy okay," Alya sobbed.

Spock sighed.

"I can't promise anything; this is a complicated disease." Spock stated.

"What's wrong with him," Alya wailed.

"His mind's sick; there's a little…uh…bug making him sick."

"Make it go away; I want McCoy!"

"I'll try,"

Alya ran over to a chair in the waiting room and continued sobbing, missing and wanting Dr. McCoy to come back to her and be himself, again. Spock knew very well she wasn't comfortable being around anyone else besides Dr. McCoy, but she was slowly opening to Spock, but not much…she still cried, whenever Dr. McCoy wasn't around.

Spock looked back into the microscope and continued examining the infected blood cells, trying to test medicines to find a cure for Dr. McCoy's ailment.

**Chapter 15:**

Captain Kirk had finally found the planet Spock and Dr. McCoy were on. Him, Scotty, and Syriin beamed down to find the two men and bring them back to the ship…and find Syriin's phosphoric acid to fuel his ship. The three of them walked around the very quiet, little town, wondering where everyone was.

"Where are all the people, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"I'm not sure," Captain Kirk answered.

The three of them suddenly saw a dog in the middle of the road; it was the same dog that had infected Dr. McCoy with rabies. It was chewing on Dr. McCoy's communicator; it must have fallen off of him, when he was attacked by the dog.

"Oh, look, Captain; it's a dog," Scotty cooed.

"It is," Captain Kirk stated, smiling.

"Here, buddy; come here, puppy," Scotty called.

The dog turned and began snarling and growling. Scotty jumped and pulled out his phaser; Captain Kirk did the same thing, as well.

"Set it to stun," Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty did so, then quickly pointed it back at the dog. Both men fired at the dog, and it stopped, then fell to the ground. It would be knocked out for a while…enough for Captain Kirk and Scotty to see what was wrong with the dog.

Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Syriin approached the dog, and Captain Kirk knelt down next to it, checking out, like how he'd seen Dr. McCoy check out people and animals before, making sure to stay clear of all open wounds and liquids. Captain Kirk looked at the dog's face and saw the foam coming out of its mouth and drooling onto Dr. McCoy's communicator, which now no longer worked.

"This dog has rabies," Captain Kirk stated.

"You sure, Captain," Scotty questioned.

"I know a rabid dog from a mile away."

"Great Scott, what if it bit Mr. Spock or Dr. McCoy?"

"We have to find them,"

Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Syriin ran off to find Spock and Dr. McCoy. Scotty was using a tricorder that belonged to Spock to use to examine the planet and track Spock's communicator. It was getting darker out, so the screen began to turn on night vision and glow slightly.

"Captain, who's communicator do you think that was?" Scotty questioned.

"I wouldn't have a clue; all I know is that they're here…and…more than likely…that dog got a hold of one of them, if it was chewing on one of their communicators." Captain Kirk stated, sadly.

**Chapter 16:**

Alya looked through Dr. McCoy's hospital window and saw him growling and snarling, as he was, when she had left with Spock. Alya started crying, again, and ran back out to Spock to sit in her chair. Spock was too engulfed with the fourth slide of Dr. McCoy's blood to notice the child. Something was different with this slide, but he couldn't tell what about it was different from the other third he had been observing…that, or he was overly exhausted from not getting enough sleep, recently. He had squirted water, soap, chlorine, and phosphoric acid into the blood, and the rabies virus cells seemed to be slowly cease their actions and movements.

"Fascinating," Spock stated.

"Is McCoy better, now," Alya whimpered.

Spock turned to her and looked at her with no expression to him.

"I think I've just found a medicine to cure him," Spock said.

Alya gave a small smile through her tears, when Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Syriin came running through.

"Spock," Captain Kirk cheered.

Spock looked at Captain Kirk and acknowledged him.

"Captain," Spock spoke.

"Where's Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

Spock gestured his head, pointing to Dr. McCoy's room. Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Syriin ran to Dr. McCoy's room and looked through the window. Dr. McCoy was foaming at the mouth, growling, and snarling consistently.

"Well, that looks bad," Syriin stated.

"Oh, shut up, hobgoblin," Scotty hissed. He turned back to look at Dr. McCoy, who was now mad and suffering from a terrible disease. Dr. McCoy ran at the door, trying to open it and get out, scaring Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Syriin. Captain Kirk went back to looking in the glass, along with Scotty.

Dr. McCoy growled and snarled, as if he hated Captain Kirk and Scotty with all his might. Captain Kirk could simply look at Dr. McCoy, feeling terrible that he couldn't help him. Dr. McCoy growled and snarled more, and Captain Kirk shook his head and lay his head on the glass, feeling empty and horrible.

Spock came over, holding his phaser in his hand. Captain Kirk looked over at Spock and gasped.

"No, Spock," Captain Kirk cried.

"Just stun him; nothing more," Spock stated.

"Spock…I can't use a phaser on Bones." Captain Kirk cried.

"It's either that, or he'll die," Spock stated.

Captain Kirk sighed and closed his eyes, as he listened to Dr. McCoy growl and snarl.

"Fine…but let me do it, Spock." Captain Kirk quivered.

Spock handed the phaser to Captain Kirk and opened the door slightly, and stuck his arm in with the phaser. Scotty began to cry, and he buried his face into the wall, not wanting to watch what was about to happen. Spock told Captain Kirk were to point the phaser, as he looked through the window.

Captain Kirk put his finger on the trigger, but hesitated at first. He put his finger on it, again, but shuddered, wishing this would've happened to him instead of his best friend. Captain Kirk would throw his life away, if it meant knowing Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty were alright. Scotty stood next to Spock, crying; Spock simply looked at Scotty then back into the window.

Captain Kirk manned up and put his finger on the phaser's trigger, again. He shuddered and shook, as he was about to press down, then finally decided to just get over with and fired at Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy stopped growling and fell to the ground, unconscious. Captain Kirk ran into the room and knelt down by Dr. McCoy.

"Bones," He spoke, softly.

Dr. McCoy lay unconscious, foam coming out of his mouth, and his body looking thinner than when Captain Kirk had last seen him. Spock came in and helped Captain Kirk lay Dr. McCoy in the bed. Spock left, and Captain Kirk sat next to Dr. McCoy, feeling hopeless, and like a failure. He wasn't able to be here and protect Dr. McCoy from harm or that cursed dog that made him now so sick. Scotty and Syriin entered and stood near the door; Scotty wept some more, while Syriin just simply stood there, panickly looking around the room to see if his phosphoric acid was in the room.

Captain Kirk took his hand and ran it on Dr. McCoy's face

"I'm so sorry, Bones," Captain Kirk quivered.

Spock came back in with a syringe with purple liquid in it. Captain Kirk turned around and stared at Spock.

"Spock…what is that," Captain Kirk questioned.

"A possible cure for Dr. McCoy," Spock answered, simply.

**Chapter 17:**

Captain Kirk nodded, and Spock proceeded; Spock walked over to Dr. McCoy's other side and injected him slowly with the medicine that could possibly cure him of his rabies virus slowly killing him. Dr. McCoy remained asleep after he was injected, with Captain Kirk staring up at Spock. Spock titled his head, as if he were waiting for something. Captain Kirk looked back down at Dr. McCoy and noticed his color seemed to be coming back, and his weight was returning. Spock grabbed a towel and wiped the foam out of Dr. McCoy's mouth, and that had ceased to stop, too, then disposed of the towel.

Dr. McCoy slowly fluttered his eyes open and then looked at the ceiling, before turning to Captain Kirk and smiling.

"Jim…I'm glad to see you," Dr. McCoy stated, friendly.

"Bones, I'm glad to see you, too," Captain Kirk spoke, with a smile.

Spock threw the syringe away and sat down next to Captain Kirk and conversed with Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk. Dr. McCoy looked at Spock and smiled.

"Mr. Spock, how did you manage to find a cure for rabies?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Thorough analysis of your blood samples, Doctor. I was able to come up with a solution of water, soap, chlorine, and phosphoric acid to kill the virus infecting you." Spock answered.

Syriin screeched.

"You used my phosphoric acid?!" Syriin exclaimed.

"_Your _phosphoric acid," Dr. McCoy cried.

"Yes, _my _phosphoric acid; I need that to fuel my ship!" Syriin wailed.

"Isn't saving the life of someone a more logical solution than to fuel your ship?" Spock questioned.

"Oh, I could care less if McCoy died or not; what about my ship?!" Syriin whined.

"Oh, hush it, you pointed eared hobgoblin," Scotty snapped.

"And I like you least of all."

"Well, what do yah know, Captain; we finally agree on something."

Alya walked in, shy, and frightened by all the people. She gasped, when she Dr. McCoy was all better. Dr. McCoy turned his head and smiled brightly at Alya.

"Hey, you," Dr. McCoy spoke, calmly.

"McCoy," Alya cheered.

She ran to Dr. McCoy and hugged him tight. Dr. McCoy chuckled and held her close to him.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," Dr. McCoy said, with a smile.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"Well, look at this little cutie," Captain Kirk cooed.

Alya buried her face into Dr. McCoy's chest, scared of all the new people. Dr. McCoy ran his fingers through her hair.

"What's your name," Scotty cried, in awe.

"McCoy," Alya simply spoke.

Dr. McCoy chuckled and continued to hold Alya.

**Chapter 18:**

Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty had returned to the Enterprise, and Syriin found some phosphoric acid after Spock helped him track it down on his tricorder. Alya was turned over to Starfleet Command and promised Dr. McCoy that she would be given a home with two loving parents.

Captain Kirk and Spock walked into Sickbay and saw Dr. McCoy smiling, looking at the Alya drew him, when he was sick with rabies.

"Kinda miss her, Bones?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy looked up, smiled, and nodded.

"I do," Dr. McCoy answered.

"She really seemed to like you." Captain Kirk stated.

"Yeah…she kinda filled a hole in my heart I didn't know was there, before."

"Doctor, your statement seems illogical to me." Spock stated.

"No…it's not, Mr. Spock; for the first time in my life…I had a kid of my own." Dr. McCoy stated, sadly.

Captain Kirk rubbed Dr. McCoy's back, comforting him, and the three of them left Sickbay to go have a meeting in the Board Room.


End file.
